


Будешь ли ты скучать (по этому времени)

by fandom_The_Magicians_2019, marla666



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M, Not copy to another site, Philosophy, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magicians_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Magicians_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marla666/pseuds/marla666
Summary: Не столь важно, где ты и чем занимаешься, если рядом с тобой тот, кто нужен.





	Будешь ли ты скучать (по этому времени)

**Author's Note:**

> Незадолго до первой годовщины в Филлори, серия 3х05.

Элиот уже успел собрать в беспорядке сваленные на площадке с мозаикой плитки и даже аккуратно расставить их стопками, впрочем, не слишком заморачиваясь с сортировкой по цветам, а Квентин все еще не вернулся. Сегодня как раз выдался один из тех неудачных дней, когда все как-то не складывается, вещи валятся из рук, ветер дует не в ту сторону и мир словно намекает, что лучше сделать паузу и сократить бурную деятельность до минимума. Во всяком случае, для Квентина уж точно: тот целое утро что-то ронял, забывал и вообще казался крайне хмурым и рассеянным.

Так что, когда после очередного без толку сложенного узора он поднялся и, пробормотав что-то о необходимости прогуляться, ушел в лес, Элиот даже не удивился. У всех бывают плохие дни, даже когда ничего особо ужасного не происходит.

Вряд ли Квентин мог заблудиться, да и отсутствовал он немногим больше часа, но Элиоту внезапно захотелось его найти. Поддавшись этому порыву, он быстро создал простое поисковое заклинание — зачаровал бумажный самолетик, запустил его в воздух и отправился вслед за ним вглубь леса.

Заклинание привело Элиота на одну из затерянных среди столетних деревьев полянку в нескольких милях от дома. Будто бы и недалеко, но без магии не найдешь так быстро, как хочется. Квентин лежал в густой зеленой траве, глядя в небо и время от времени взмахивая поднятыми вверх руками. Элиот подошел поближе и увидел, что тот пытается управлять полетом небольшого жука с изумрудными крыльями, выписывающего в воздухе пьяные зигзаги.

— Повторяешь уроки Маяковского? — поинтересовался Элиот, остановившись и глядя в его нахмуренное, сосредоточенное лицо.

— У меня тогда не сложилось с этим заклинанием, — пожаловался Квентин, не прерывая своего занятия и продолжая внимательно следить за насекомым. — Думал, сейчас получится лучше, но пока все то же.

— Могу помочь, — предложил Элиот, опускаясь на траву и ложась с ним рядом плечом к плечу. — Куда пытаешься его направить?

— По спирали сверху вниз, — пояснил Квентин, взмахнув кистью и заставив жука взлететь повыше. — По часовой стрелке.

— Смотри и учись. Хотя лучше просто наслаждайся, — сказал Элиот, направляя на насекомое сложенные вместе указательный и средний пальцы и вкладывая в движение совсем немного магической энергии. Жук сначала завис на месте, шурша в воздухе крыльями, а затем, подчинившись посылу, медленно сделал большой круг.

— Чувствую, ты хочешь меня впечатлить, — заметил Квентин. Он уже опустил руки и теперь просто завороженно наблюдал, как насекомое медленно, по правильной спирали снижается, приближаясь к его лицу.

— Только об этом и думаю, — пробормотал Элиот, заставив жука сделать еще несколько кругов почета, а затем неожиданно усадил прямо на кончик носа Квентину.

— Выпендрежник, — фыркнул тот в ответ, дернув уголком рта в слабом намеке на улыбку, и не торопясь снял с себя насекомое.

— Мне казалось, мы с тобой уже прошли все стадии принятия неизбежного, — сказал Элиот, отмечая, что выражение лица Квентина снова стало отрешенным и безучастным. — С этим нашим блядским квестом.

— Сказал тот, кто пару дней назад швырнул ни в чем не повинную плитку через плечо и разбил кувшин с водой, — парировал Квентин, наблюдая, как жук ползает по его поднятой вверх руке, а затем, воспользовавшись возможностью, расправляет крылья и улетает прочь.

— Ну, может быть, я немного устал, — согласился Элиот, ложась на бок и подпирая голову рукой.

— Вот и я, кажется, тоже, — вздохнул Квентин, наконец повернув к нему голову. — Скоро год как мы здесь, а ничего не меняется.

— Знаешь, ведь когда мы закончим здесь, все может пойти очень плохо, — помолчав, сказал Элиот, протягивая к нему руку, чтобы убрать застрявший в волосах крохотный листочек. — То есть вдруг потом нам придется погибнуть, чтобы вернуть магию? Так что почему бы не наслаждаться тем, что есть сейчас.

— У тебя получается? — спросил Квентин с сомнением.

— Вроде бы да, — ответил Элиот. — То есть я стараюсь. В конце концов, этот день сурка имеет свои преимущества — можно делать что хочешь. Вот тебе, Кью, чего бы хотелось?

— Кроме того, чтобы сложить мозаику?

— Ага. Может, для полного счастья тебе нужно сорвать одежду и, вопя, бегать голым по лесу. Подумай.

— Пока я еще не настолько отчаялся, — наконец искренне, по-настоящему улыбнулся Квентин, а Элиот решил, что готов придумать еще миллион глупых шуток, чтобы он делал это почаще. — Я не знаю, но обязательно поразмыслю над этим. Ты, если что, узнаешь первым.

— Договорились, — кивнул Элиот, ложась обратно на спину и тоже глядя в небо. Прикрыв глаза, он добавил: — Мне кажется, что настанет момент, когда мы будем скучать по этому времени.

— Наверняка так и будет, — тихо ответил Квентин. — Но сейчас я думаю, что один, без тебя, точно здесь сошел бы с ума.

— Есть вариант, что мы оба уже сбрендили, — усмехнулся Элиот, а затем посмотрел на Квентина долгим, изучающим взглядом, убеждаясь, что тот и правда существует и пребывает в относительном порядке. Решив, что этого мало, Элиот на ощупь нашел его руку, чтобы взять в свою — это был утешающий, поддерживающий жест, который был нужен скорее ему самому, чем Квентину.

— По крайней мере не в одиночку, если что, — легко сжав пальцы Элиота в ответ, произнес Квентин.

Тот улыбнулся, глядя в бесконечно синее небо, думая о том, что Квентин, вероятно, и сам не осознает, насколько прав: не столь важно, где ты и чем занимаешься, если рядом с тобой тот, кто нужен.

И Элиоту с этим определенно повезло.


End file.
